Erotic Nightmares Beyond any Measure
by xTimshelx
Summary: Doakes jumps Dexter in the middle of the night in his office. Anymore explanation needed? XD PWP, DubCon, Doakes/Dexter, slash. PLEASE R&R!


A/N: Ok! Hi all! I know I've been on like, a 3 ½ year hiatus and all, but it was for a good reason! And when I think of it, I'll tell you…*ahem* anyways, since then, I've gotten better at writing (I hope) and some new ideas and fandoms. Including Dexter! XD I saw this and was like, 'omg, doakes/dexter brain overload!'. I searched all the filthy corners of the great and powerful internet and came up with nearly moot. Some good ones here and there, but nothing that was like, 'OMFG, brain-melting, screen-cracking perfect smut that had me running to take a shower', good. So here's my attempt at rectifying this terrible injustice with some of my own smutty-slashy-goodness. Hope it's half-decent! :P

Characters/Pairings: Doakes/Dexter, Deb

Genre: Romance/Angst; pure smutt

Rating: M/NC-17; NOT for immature readers!

Warnings: PWP; DubCon; denied!orgasm; mild bondage

Dexter had been working late; again. This particular monster had been very good at the disappearing act of being a boogey-man. A fake name, a fake past, and no face. He wasn't in CODIS, AFIS, or any other database he could think of. He sat back in his chair, crossing his arms and staring almost impassively at the computer in front of him. Only the slight digging of the fingers into his own arms, pursing of the lips and tensing of the lower eyelids gave away his inner frustration.

_Not under the bed, not in the closet, not in the bathroom, where are you? Come out, come out wherever you are, I only want to play…_

Indeed his concentration and fatigue were such that as he did not hear Doakes as he appeared in the doorway until it was too late. Doakes watched Morgan as he stared intently at the computer, not really seeing it at all, but instead deep in thought and in danger of nodding off. In such a common position as seen on normal people Morgan almost seemed docile to Doakes, and almost made him re-think his plan. Almost. It was dangerous and risky, but it might get him leverage over Morgan and maybe even some information. Plus it would satisfy some….other needs.

"Hey Morgan." He jumped and turned to him, his jaw tightening and his nostrils flaring in anger and surprise. He was even starting to form a false smile when Doakes lunged for him. Fatigue and being on the wrong end of a surprise attack did not help Dexter in the following scuffle. Though to his credit he did not go down as easy as Doakes had anticipated, he was breathing hard and ignoring smarting blows by the time he had Dexter pinned. His knees on Dexter's hands, his lower legs and feet controlling the other man's legs and his hand over Dexter's mouth, Doakes was in complete control. In this position he was straddling Dexter's thighs, his own groin agonizingly close to Dexter's. A complete coincidence, of course. Dexter writhed and struggled under him for a few more moments before accepting the position he was in and glaring at him. Keeping a close eye on his captive, Doakes pulled a roll of duct tape from his waist band and held it so Dexter could see.

"Now, I'm going to ask you some questions and you better answer them goddamn it or I _will_ have to do something nasty." Getting no response, he continued. "I'm going to remove my hand and you better not scream or I'll have to use this." He indicated the tape.

"Ok?" Dexter nodded and Doakes removed his hand. Instantly Dexter raised his voice and Doakes, anticipating this, clapped tape over his mouth before he could go on any further. He then taped Dexter's hands to the floor to hold him down more securely. There was no one in the bullpen, everyone had gone home, but you never knew who might come in for some reason and hear them. Dexter struggled again briefly but them settled back down and just glared at him intently for a while. Doakes put on his most annoying smirk and gloated in his victory. He pulled out a knife and felt Dexter's body stiffen. He smiled even wider.

"Don't worry I wont use this unless you really get out of hand; now, are you going to answer my questions?" Dexter didn't indicate either yes or no with head but just stared back defiantly. Doakes was inwardly pleased; he didn't particularly want Morgan to comply because that would give him no reason to proceed with his plan. Outwardly he looked annoyed, but shrugged his shoulders.

"Suit yourself." And trailed the knife down the top of Morgan's forehead, down his nose, across his lips, his torso and abdomen and stopped at his pants' button. Dexter's eyes widened a little out of fear, but otherwise appeared almost unconcerned. With the flick of a well-trained wrist, the button was severed and Doakes saw Dexter's Adam's apple move up and down as he swallowed. Doakes resisted the urge to lick his lips as he pulled down Dexter's zipper.

_Well this is…unexpected…_

Dexter laid his head on the ground, not looking at Doakes and tried to think of what to do. His mind raced as he tried to find something in The Code to help him now.

_Good luck, I doubt even Harry thought of this kind predicament; never mind getting out of one._

He was now very aware ofhow close he and Doakes were, how close their cocks were to one another, how close Doakes' hand was to his groin.

"You gonna answer me Morgan?" Doakes asked, his hand hovering over Dexter's dick. When he got no response again he pressed his palm down hard on Morgan's cock and began to rub almost imperceptibly slow. He saw Morgan's eyes darken and his breath hitch and he increased the rhythm of his movements.

"You can make me stop; just say you'll talk to me." Doakes said, not stopping his hand and watching Dexter's reaction. He had closed his eyes and was trying hard to ignore his ministrations; it wasn't working because Doakes could feel him hardening even if his face said only that he was trying to be as far away as possible. Frowning, Doakes decided that he was going to _make_ the damn freak come back. He reached inside Morgan's boxers and fisted his erection hard. He felt the member twitch and harden more in his hand as he freed it from his underwear. He felt Dexter's breath quicken and become irregular as he began to stroke almost lazily. Dexter's eyes were wide open now, his pupils dilated fully as he pressed his head into the linoleum floor. Dexter had no idea what to do, he was at a complete loss and he hated that. He hated to relinquish control, to submit. He hated _this_ and wished he could not give in. But he could feel Doakes' calluses against his dick, rubbing and moving roughly and causing so much _friction_ even though he was only going at a snails' pace. Dexter was so hard now and he was falling into the sensation deeper and deeper as Doakes sped up the pace, making him even harder and more aroused than he thought he'd ever been before. He let out a shuddering breath as a few drops of pre-cum trickled out of his slit.

"How about it, Sparky? Gonna fess up? Tell me how much of a freak you really are?" This time Dexter managed a shake of the head and Doakes smirked. "We'll see." He said.

_ I must stay in control…I must stay in contr-oh!_

He roughly swiped his thumb hard against the head of his weeping cock, rubbing the pre-cum around it.

Dexter's hips jerked involuntarily upward with a groan. "Oh, like that do we? Motherfucking slut, how do you like this then?" He used one hand to put constant pressure in small circles on the head of his dick while the other pumped even faster along his member. Dexter let out a helpless whimper so utterly delicious that Doakes wished he could bottle it up and take it home with him; or at least hear it without the duct tape.

_This will not end well, this is wrong, this-ah!-might end _very_ well actually…_

He bucked up again and writhed in such wonton pleasure that was so fucking pornographic Doakes couldn't help but grind against Dexter to relieve his own raging erection. Dexter met his grinding with more thrusts and Doakes could feel his balls tightening. He quickly ceased all movement, still keeping a firm grip on Dexter's now painfully hard cock. Dexter groaned in frustration and tried to buck into his hand but Doakes only loosed his grip more. His breath was coming in such hard breaths and his face was so flushed and taught with need that the sight of him so lost in the throes of lust that Doakes almost came in his pants right then and there.

"Such a whore, so horny and needy for me; but you won't get it until you answer me." Again Morgan shook his head and Doakes resumed a slow stroking on his cock. Not fast or hard enough to make him climax, but just enough to keep him right at the edge. He held him there for 5 minutes and then spoke.

"I think I like you like this, Morgan. Moaning and writhing on the floor just like a little fucking whore just for me. Maybe I'll keep you like this all goddamn night, we do have that long." He slowed down the pace just to prove his point and he was rewarded with another whimper from Dexter that made him almost fuck him senseless right then and there. But that could wait for another time, for now.

_Forget about being caught and gassed; I think_ _I'm going to die right here instead, the bastard…_

Dexter bucked into Doakes' hand, trying to get release but Doakes just stilled his hand completely and heard Dexter groan in frustration. Doakes smirked; he had him just where he wanted him.

"How about no questions? How about a promise?" Through his sexually frustrated haze Morgan managed to nod. "You promise to be my little bitch and I'll suck you off. Promise to moan and writhe like this only for me and I'll make you cum so fucking hard you'll be seeing stars. Gonna make you cum, gonna make you fucking _scream_ Morgan." Dexter's member twitched in his hand and he let out another groan. As he nodded and bucked at the same time Doakes ripped off the tape on his mouth and was rewarded with a gasp and few more drops of pre-cum. "Like that? Like pain, Sparky? Of course you fucking do, you motherfucking freak." Doakes gripped Dexter's cock hard at the base, squeezing and getting a moan and buck from Dexter.

"God, Doakes, _please_!"

_I can't believe I just said that. Can't believe I just _begged_. But god, I don't want him to stop-want him to go down on me. Anything, just-ah!_

Doakes licked the tip of his penis, tasting the bitter pre-cum and smelling Dexter's musk.

"What do you want Dexter?" Morgan didn't even hesitate.

"Want you to make me cum-please!" Dexter gasped. Doakes smirked.

_I hate you! I hate you! Fuck you! Don't make me; don't make me say it-_

"Oh? What gives you the right? Did you forget who you are? Tell me who you are, Morgan." Dexter let out a muffled scream and tried to buck into his hand, but Doakes let go again completely.

_No! Don't do that! Just-just-don't make me say it, don't-_

"Say it or I'm going to keep you just like this for _hours_ Morgan; right on the edge for _motherfucking hours_." Dexter hit his head against the floor again but did and said nothing. After a few minutes of silence Dexter's cock began to soften. Doakes stroked it up again to full hardness and so close to the edge and then stopped, holding his hand tight around the base like a cock-ring.

_No-no-no, so _close, _I won't-I won't say it-_

Doakes licked his head again and Dexter bucked, so _close_, and then laid his head down in defeat.

"I'm your bitch, your slut, your whore! Please-"

"That's goddamn right, motherfucker, and you call me Sergeant, you understand?"

"Yes, Sergeant! I-"

"Now tell me what you want, again."

"Want you to make me cum, Sergeant!"

"Good boy." Doakes noticed tears of frustration forming at Morgan's eyes and knew that this submission was more than he could bear. Good. He wanted Morgan to be as much in his control as possible. He wasn't after a confession now; that could come later; right now he needed him to submit, to be dominated, to have something over him by making him beg for him. The 'Sergeant' thing, well, he wasn't going to lie, ever since he had called him that he wanted Morgan to call him that while he was fucking him into oblivion. He had more than one dream about it too. But that was for later, he wouldn't have their first time be here; not their _first_ time, anyways. Doakes licked up and down the shaft of Morgan's cock before putting his mouth around the head. Dexter panted his name and Doakes slid down deeper on his cock. Dexter bucked into his mouth so Doakes held down his hips and began to lazily suck on his cock, still holding by the base like a cock-ring. He felt Dexter's balls tighten but he couldn't cum, not yet, not with his hand like that. So he let Dexter's dick fall from his mouth as Morgan panted his name obscenely. Doakes stroked him until he saw tears running down his face from exertion and frustration.

"What did I tell you to call me, Morgan?" Doakes whispered in his ear.

"Sergeant, Sergeant, please, oh _god_-" With an expert flick of the wrist in one final stroke as he let go of the base of Morgan's cock, Dexter stilled and finally came. "Sergeant!" He screamed with obscenely pornographic wonton lust. His mouth was in a perfect 'O' and his beautiful hazel eyes were blank and unseeing as his orgasm ripped violently through him. This sight alone caused Doakes to cum in his pants as well. When he recovered, he noticed Morgan wasn't moving. He'd passed out. Doakes smirked. Now he didn't need to use the ether-soaked rag in his back pocket. Nice. He got up and gazed at the sight below him. Dexter Morgan duct-taped to the floor by his wrists, lips red and swollen from the tape and his cum-smeared cock falling out of his pants. His breath came in short pants and his hair was plastered to his head from sweat. Doakes was tempted to leave him like this for the people to find in the morning, but he settled for a quick snap-shot from his phone instead. If anything, it would at least serve as good black-mail material. He pressed the ether-soaked rag to Dexter's nose and mouth just to be safe as he cut off the duct-tape and tucked him back into his pants. He sat him in his chair and cleaned up the mess on the floor. Then he left the light on and walked out, wanting to get home and change his underwear.

Dexter woke with a start. He was lying on his desk and sunlight was coming in the window. His head was pounding and he had a metallic taste in his mouth. Deb was standing over him.

"Did you stay here all fucking night?" he looked up at her confused. He rubbed his face and checked his watch. 7:17. Shit.

"Um, yea, I guess so."

"Well, get cleaned up; you like crap wrapped in shit."

"Thanks, for the lovely sentiments, Deb." Deb smirked as the walked out the door.

"What're siblings for?" he forced a smile and then got to thinking what happened last night.

Oh, yea.

He looked nervously around for Doakes and saw him leaning against his desk and smirking at him. That wasn't unusual, especially if he did something embarrassing like falling asleep in the station overnight. So it could have all been a dream; a crazy, erotic wet-nightmare, as the presence of stickiness in his pants suggested. He got up and went to the bathroom to clean up. As he was undoing his pants he realized he was missing his button.

_I could have lost that any number of ways; it doesn't necessarily mean that-_

He stopped his train of thought right there and just focused on cleaning up. When he got back to his office he noticed a small corner of duct-tape on the floor. He ignored it. But when he sat down he saw a button on his keyboard that definitely wasn't there before. He picked it up and recognized it as the one he was currently missing. He swallowed and looked for Doakes; he was still leaning against his desk and smirking. He nodded yes in a threatening way. Dexter fumbled for the shades and closed them as he turned his back on Doakes.

_Shit._

_ It wasn't a dream_.

Oooohhh la laa! That was fun to write! PLEASE R&R! I get really nervous when people don't, I assume no one liked it and then I have to stop writing and maybe even take it down if I feel uber-self-conscious! ^_^!


End file.
